


Great and Small

by gardnerhill



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, M/M, Retirement, Sherlock Holmes's Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: Dog lovers tend to find one another.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34
Collections: Watson's Woes JWP Collection: 2020





	Great and Small

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2020 July Watson's Woes Promptfest prompt #27, **Scan the Shelves For Ten Seconds:** You have 10 seconds. Look over your collection of other books, movies, TV-show compilations, etc. (Or sweep through your electronic library at top speed.) You have 10 seconds to pick one item. Now add something from that work into your offering – a setting, a plot-point, one of the characters.

The Irish Setter romped with the nondescript terrier mix, both dogs barking at the tops of their lungs. The old man and the little boy laughed.

"How old is Jock?"

"Almost old as me, and I'm eight!"

"Prime of life. We found Violet on the street and gave her a place to stay. She's most likely five or six."

Violet led both dogs in a mad dash about the lawn – keeping well away from the white stacks of beehives.

"You like dogs, Master Wight?"

"Loads! It's so fun to see them together. I love animals, I always have."

"You're from Glasgow. My friend John was born in Edinburgh."

"Aye! We're on holiday." The 8-year-old looked around at the green hills of the downs. "It's pretty here. I want to live in a place like this when I'm grown."

The beekeeper smiled. "A place with lots of animals."

"Alfie! Alfie!" Two adult voices with Glaswegian accents called over just before they appeared from a rise.

The elder sighed. "The authorities. Best be off, lad."

The boy whistled expertly. "Jock! Jockie!"

The bigger red dog broke away from his new acquaintance and galloped back to his master. Violet trotted over to the old man for an ear-scratch.

"G'bye, Mr. Holmes!" Boy and dog ran back to his parents.

Another old man walked out of the house. "What was that infernal barking about? Can't hear myself think and my deadline's at week's-end!"

"Just making friends with a holiday-goer, my dear." Holmes ruffled the terrier-mix's fur. "So was our girl." Violet wagged her tail, tongue lolling. "Sorry you missed the lad, John. Sounds like a kindred soul – born in Scotland, attracted to the downs, loves animals."

Watson petted the bitch and scratched under her chin. "Only if he goes into medicine and writing, too."

**Author's Note:**

>  **Author's Further Note:** Alfred "Alf" Wight is better known by his pen name, James Herriot.


End file.
